gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Thread
Thread n. (thred) '''link #a series of posts and responses on a message board. #a group of messages or postings on forum, all relating to a single topic. '''Usage Users can create and reply to messages on a forum. The thread starter (known as OP), can create a topic and other users can reply to it. The messages descend in chronological order. Users can report a thread for having inappropriate content, bringing it to the attention of the moderators. Overview Creating a topic *Users can start a topic by clicking the "New Topic" button in the upper corner of a forum. *They are then directed to a page to compose their topic. **The Subject is where the user creates the title of the thread. It can hold up to 60 characters, this includes spaces. **The Tags is where the user creates keywords. It can hold up to 5 comma-separated words. *Below that is the formatting box. Which consist of HTML code to decorate text. They are... **B (Bold text), I (Italicized text), U (Underline text), and S (Strike text). **Quote, Code, and URL. **A (Change text color)*, AAA (Change text size)*, Left align, Center align, and Right align. **IMG (Add image), Imgleft (Add left-aligned image), ImgRight (Add right-aligned image), and ImgMap (Add image map). **Add Media and YouTube. '* Text colors: Dark red, Red, Orange, Brown, Yellow, Green, Olive, Cyan, Blue, Dark blue, Indigo, Violet, and White. '* Text size: Extra small (size 7), Small (size 9), Normal (size 12), Large (size 18), and Extra large (size 24) *And below that is the emoticon section where users can click on an emote and have their coding appear in the message. *Finally there is the content box, where users will compose their message. **The content box can hold 50,000 words, this includes spaces. Available options *To the right of the "New Topic" area are the options... **Post Style: Say, Whisper, Shout, Think, Document, and Omate. **Post Action: Roll Dice, Random Number, Display Inventory, and Display Friends. **Add Poll: Question bar, Length of Days (leaving blank means the poll never ends), and Option- which means add more polling subjects. There can be up to 10 options per poll. *At the very top, users can Preview before they post, have the option to "Promote My Post"*, and Submit. *At the very bottom, users can 'Disable topic voting'. This option cannot disable this later once the topic is submitted. '*Promote My Post options: Sparkle (blue), Gold (yellow), and Alert (pink). Each of these cost Gaia Cash. *These formats are not available for quick access from the formatting box. **'List' work by placing bullets * within the list coding. **'Spoiler' will hide any content in an invisible box, which can be accessed by clicking on the button to 'show' or 'hide'. Types of threads *'New posts' - Marked by a paper icon with a yellow dot, 'new postings' are by the creator of the thread or a reply by another user. *'No new posts' - Marked by a paper icon, this indicates that no new postings have been added to a thread since being clicked by a user. The yellow dot disappears once clicked. *'Announcement' - Marked by a paper icon with an exclamation point, these posts are by Gaia Staff. Announcement threads can contain site polices, rules, guidelines, and site updates. *'Sticky' - Marked by a paper icon with a red pin and an orange splat, these post are usually by Gaia Staff. They are announcement threads that can contain contain site polices, rules, guidelines, and discussions. *'New posts [ Locked ]' - Marked by a paper icon with a yellow dot and a lock, 'new postings' are by the creator of the thread or a reply by another user, however, these types of threads have been locked by either Gaia Staff or Moderators. *'No new posts [ Locked ]' - Marked by a paper icon, this indicates that no new postings have been added to a thread since being clicked by a user. The yellow dot disappears once clicked, however, these types of threads have been locked by either Gaia Staff or Moderators. References Category:Glossary